Demon Love
by citrine sunflower
Summary: Arthur & Ivan are demon princes. What happens if Alice and Vani thrown in their realm. Are they going to be next sacrifice or soul mate for these ssia X OC, USUK
1. prologue

**DEMON LOVE PROLOGUE**

This plot is set in alternative dimension of demons and all other supernatural creatures exist.

Arthur Kirkland and Ivan Braginski are dangerous demon crown princes.

Arthur is a vampire prince while Ivan is werewolf prince.

Arthur Kirkland belongs to Asokal Kingdom while Ivan Braginski belongs to the rival kingdom of Astra. These two kingdoms are at tense relationship for centuries.

Thus, Arthur and Ivan naturally does not like each other and constantly seek any opportunity to fight for dominance.

What happens if Alice F. Jones and her best friend Vani Williams from our dimensions were accidently transported to the other alternate dimension?

What happens if these two beauties were accidently caught/saved by Arthur Kirkland and Ivan Braginski?

How these two beauties will drive these princes crazy

Are they truly the destined soul mate for these demons or just another meal for them?

Why these princes are compelled to co-operate to save their love and their respective kingdoms?

These characters life will never the same again due to two magical anklets that twisted their fate forever.


	2. Chapter 1

**DEMON LOVE**

.

.

**CHAPTER 1**

.

**ALICE & VANI'S DIMENSION**

"What the hell, today is the worst day in my life, how anything could get any worse than this" Alice thought to herself. Alice lost horribly to Matthias today. Thus, she was refrained from use her heroic tagline or pose for a month. It is a disaster for her that never lost a single bet so far in her life.

While Alice was busily sulking at the corner of her room; Vani tried her best to console her friend by walking to the nearest McD. One of the ways to calm down Alice would be via her stomach and it always the fastest way to cheer her up.

As Vani walked to nearby McD, she noticed a jewellery shop that displayed variant types of anklets. Two distinct anklets caught her attention. One is citrine stoned anklet while another was ruby stoned anklet. Both have unique style to it. Vani is a savvy consumer and she doesn't like to waste her money on Jewellery. She could not resist the temptation and bought those two anklets and got Alice's portion of McD to rush back to Alice's house.

Once Vani reached to Alice's room, Alice Screamed "VANI, YOUR MY ANGEL….I LOVE YOU FOREVER" while grabbing her McD bag. Vani could not help but laugh at her friend's adorableness and said "yes Alice, you are most welcome".

Once Alice has settled down from her sudden burst of excitement, Vani hold the ruby anklet in front of Alice and cheerily said "I saw it today at the new jewellery shop near McD decided to get it for you".

Alice happily screamed "you are the coolest friend in this universe"

Alice took the anklet and bounced on her bed while singing "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" to her and Vani could not help but to smile at her endearing friend.

"Hey, looked at me, I got a citrine anklet for myself too" Vani dangled hers in front of Alice and said "let's wear them now". Both worn their anklets at the same time and talked for hours about almost everything.

While these two were busy talking about their future plans, wish lists and about their favourite anime characters. Unaware of their sealed future, these girls anklets started to glow and resonated slightly before it ceased its abnormal activity.

**ARTHUR & IVAN'S DIMENSION**

Today, Arthur Kirkland was immensely angry with Francis Bonnefoy. He was cursing the bloody vampire frog the entire 's all initiated with a gentle prank that Francis played on him which earned Francis a broken nose for the day again. Arthur as the crown prince has not selected his mate. Both vampires and werewolf clans only can consume blood from their soul mate. This practice is also applied for the rest of the demon realm. The best part is that they only get to choose one mate for the rest of their eternity; which means they bond is unbreakable. This is also influenced by the extreme possessive nature of demons. Arthur Kirkland and Ivan Braginski are the only princes in the demon history that has not taken a mate at their age.

Arthur was plotting for the next duel with Ivan as he could not stand the Astra's Demon Prince. He will defeat the eldest prince aka Ivan Braginski of Astra kingdom and heighten his name in the demon realm. It will be the greatest honour for both him and the kingdom of Asokal. Arthur Kirkland sent the official duel letter to Ivan Braginski via his familiar. Both crown princes' of the kingdoms hold their respective grudge to each other due to their kingdom's history. Naturally Vampire and Werewolf clans are natural born enemies.

There are few kingdoms at the demon realm itself. Demons have their own communities that separate according to clans which eventually would form their own kingdoms. The two major and most powerful kingdoms at the realm would be the vampire and werewolf kingdoms. The Vampire kingdom led by Kirkland bloodline and the werewolf Kingdom is led by Braginski bloodline.

These creatures have their own unique powers such as power to manipulate wind, air, water, fire and earth. Moreover, only the pure royal blood lines are able to manipulate the demon realm's elements. Ivan Braginski able to command winter and water while Arthur Kirkland able to command earth and fire element.

It also added to his excitement for the fierce battle that these two usually fought for dominance as they won't hold back their demonic abilities.

Suddenly Arthur's room was surrounded with purple light and a scroll was flashed in front of him. Ivan has accepted the challenge and they will have the duel in 3 days at midnight. Arthur was giddy with excitement and went to sanctuary to be with his fellow friends.

Arthur doesn't like other vampire company except for Francis Bonnefoy as his best friend/enemy/perverted/ frog aristocratic advisor. They share friendly bond even though they always fight with each other.

He also preferred his mystical friends at the far end of the forest. His mythical friends are the only companions that he ever needed. These mythical friends were gifted by his father when he was a child. He always felt save with them and even built a magical sanctuary for them to protect them from other demons. He usually spend most of his time either battling rival kingdoms, beating Francis for his sexual harassment or just quietly spend his time with his precious fairy friends...

* * *

><p>.<p>

**On the day of Duel**

Both Arthur and Ivan were panting heavily due to the fierce duel that they engaged. They almost destroyed the duel area which was located in the of the Kroni forest. This forest was located in the middle of both kingdoms and has four stone sculptures to separate the borders. Arthur and Ivan had their fair share of battles there from time to time.

Arthur started to fight utilising his elements against Ivan and vice versa. Series of counter attacks and fierce sword play was going on as their blood started to splatter around those demon sculptures. After few hours of their non-stop duel, the sculptures started to resonated and their own elements started to go berserk. Both Arthur and Ivan were astonished by the sudden turn of event. Their fire, winter, water and earth familiars started to scream and attack randomly around the forest. These two princes diverted their attention to control their respective familiars till they are froze by a sudden bright red portal opened in front of them.

As the bright portal started to emit it's contents, two unconscious female bodies were flown towards each of the prince; leaving them confused. Alice F. Jones flew towards Arthur Kirkland while Vani was thrown towards Ivan. Both men caught these two ladies out of reflex and they stared at these women dumbfounded while the portal closed and disappeared completely. Even their respective elements are reverted to be obedient familiars.

As soon as the portal closed, an enormous medusa started to attack them. The medusa directed most of its attacks towards these ladies while both princes tried their best to protect the unconscious lady in their arms. Both fought the beast and finally combined their familiars together to attack it which successfully blow it to pieces. As soon as they won the small battle, both princes left for their respective kingdom with an unconscious lady in their arms in silent agreement.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**IVAN B – POV**

I gently placed the beautiful unconscious creature on my bed. She looked like early 15 or 17 years old. She is petite and her curly brown hair is like silk to touch. She has full red and moist red lips which were begging me to assault it. It took all my self control to sit at the corner of my room and just watch her breathing.

I am known as the Ivan the terrible not only for my ruthless battles...I am known as a notorious play boy as well...but here I am, in front of a ravishing beauty that I just happened to save and I haven't done anything to her yet... Her smell alone is enough to stir my hunger for blood. I never seriously consider to take a mate but notoriously playful with the realms female demons.

Laying my eyes upon her, I knew it's her...she is the one for me and she will become one with me.

I was mentally picturing all the naughty things that I could do to her once she is awake till I fantasies was interrupted to see her waking up.

.

**VANI – POV**

I felt weird as I wasn't cornered at the edge of the bed by Alice or the normal burger smell in her room. The space itself was different. I opened my eyes and saw that I am at the different place altogether. The bed felt softer and huge. The room is illuminated by candles and most importantly I saw a pair of amethyst eyes gazing my own.

I said "I am dreaming and I am dreaming of a medieval gothic hottie"

I saw the man smirking at me and he said "I am afraid this situation is very true and I can assure you that you are not dreaming".

As soon as he finished his sentence, he stood up from his massive chair and walked to me with childish smile plastered all over his face.

I started to feel intimated by his action and backed a bit from his advances. Unfortunately for me, he captured my lips in very roughly and bit my lower lip. I moaned in protest. My first was very rough and painful and slapped his face while saying "you damn pervert, you stole my first kiss idiot"

To my surprise he smiled and very pleased at my response. He said "I'm happy to hear that" he smirked at me and added "have you realised that you are not dreaming anymore"

After I comprehended the situation, I did any normal person would do at that night...I fainted

* * *

><p>.<p>

**~~~~~~~~OMAKE~~~~~~~~**

**ME:** "yeah...my second demon love story and it's going to get infinitely hot down at the demon realm"

**VANI:** "I don't like you... give me magic powers or familiars to kick bud"

**IVAN:** "I'm a werewolf prince..."

**ARTHUR:** "I'm a vampire prince..."

**ALICE:** "I'm hungry...feed me McD..."

**ME:** "Sorry No McD outlets at the demon realm..."

**ALICE:** "WHAT! ...YOU SUCK... I DON'T WANNA BE HERE ANYMORE..."*pout*

**ME:** "SORRY NEXT CHAPTER IS ABOUT YOU AND ARTHUR'S" *ahem* *cough...love...cough...kiss...cough...fight...cough...ect*

**ALICE & ARTHUR:** *Both characters are confused and don't understand the author's gibberish. Therefore, they simply stared at her suspiciously*

**IVAN:** "Vani become one with me..." *Walks slowly to her like a predator*

**VANI:** "hell no..." *Freaked out and started to run at the speed of light*

**ME:** *watch the entire scenario and giggling evilly for the next chapter*


	3. Chapter 2

**DEMON LOVE**

.

.

**CHAPTER 2**

.

.

.

**ARTHUR-POV**

.

I simply face palmed and thought "I believe, I just earned myself a spitfire and she is worse than my hellhound"

.

.

**~flashback~**

I placed the unconscious women on my bed and ghostly ventured my hand on her body. Her heat enticed me and her blood vein along her neck begged me to taste them. It took all my self control not to ravish her senseless.

Her smell is very unique and most definitely does not belong to this world. I am absolutely sure that she is my destined mate. Demon realm beings can sense our destines mate via smell, touch or sight.

She is mine and I need to woo her to be mine. I will not let anything harm her. I am very curious about this beauty in front of me. She came in to this world in very bizarre way. As soon as she is here, we were attacked by medusa. I will protect her as long as I exist; the pending matters would be to find out about this beautiful creature and to bind her as mine. Now, all I need to do now is to wait for her to wake up...

**~After 8 hours~**

It does took long for the sleepyhead to wake up and the first word that she groggily uttered "I'm hungry...where's my burger"

I chuckled at her adorableness and replied "My apologies lovely but I'm afraid there's no burger here, care to have some fruits"

First, she dazedly looked at me; I notice her blue eyes same shade as the crystallised flowers at my sanctuary. I was mesmerised by her eyes and could not do anything else but to feel myself engulfed into them. She pinched herself and the moment she noticed her situation, she screamed "What the hell, who are you and how did you get in here...wait where am I... where is Vani..." while she was busily rampaging like a wild cat at my chamber, Francis decides to show up. That frog could not have chosen a better time to show up than now...Bloody wanker...

The moment he saw both of our condition and the rampaging lioness at my chamber, he simply state "honhonhonhon...finally you decided to take a virgin flower in to your chamber...I'm very proud of you, my prince"

I noticed the lady in front of us paled in astonishment and her expression morphed into embarrassment and shuttered "h-how d-did u-uh did you know".

Francis absentmindedly replied "We know". As soon as he finished his sentence, she flung the empty goblet rested beside my bed towards Francis face. Unfortunately, he dodged it.

Moments later, the entire hell was on loose due to her rage...

**~end of flashback~**

.

.

**~ARTHUR-POV~**

"I will kill that bloody frog someday" I silently promised to myself.

I also begrudgingly thought "He is the only royal advisor at the court that ever dare to provoke and ridicule a prince...at least he is useful at handling this sticky situation without my father's knowledge"  
>...<p>

.

.

It seems that her name is Alice and she is 17 years old. She is not from our world and she is confused as hell.

She even laughed and said we have medieval fashion sense. I do not understand most of her remarks but she froze as I displayed my vampiric traits in front of her. It took a lot of energy and persuasion skill to calm down a frighten women and especially loud and uncontrolled frighten women like Alice.

As soon as I finished explaining about my mild adventure of obtaining and protecting her, she seemed meekly gratified of my treatment towards her.

She even said "I'm heroically owe you one and we have to figure out a way to clean up this mess"

I could not agree more to her. She also added "am I the only one transported here"

I said "No lovely, you're not, there was another lady about your age with curly black hair was thrown to us together with you"

For the third time for the day I felt my sensitive eardrum being violated by her loud screech of "WHAT"

**~ALICE-POV~**

"This is totally crazy, how could I end up in the world of demons and on top of it... my Vani is with a wolfy prince" I thought to myself while parading back and forth in front of Arthur.

I said "This is totally crazy, how could you leave her with a wolfy prince"

He smirked and said "You are with a vampire prince and we need to figure out about this bizarre situation while both princes cannot leave out respective kingdoms without a valid reason...We also cannot disclose that we have found you. It will be dangerous for both of you and we cannot protect you if our kings decides to eat or do something to you ladies" he smirked at his own remark and continued to drink a goblet full of god knows what...

I felt my blood froze again and said "point taken and anything else for us to solve this mystery Sherlock"

He was initially stood few feet away from me but within a heartbeat he loomed over me and said "Who's Sherlock, love". He almost took my breath away with his flouriest green eyes as his hands griped my waist and crashed his lips with mine within few seconds.

He tasted sour but sweet at the same time. He also smelled like lavender. I decided that I started to like his smell and taste as he deepen our kiss. His hair was surprisingly soft to touch as I pulled his head towards mine. I could feel his fangs grazed to my lips as we kissed. I silently thought to myself that I could get addicted to his kiss.

Our passionate kiss was interrupted by a very noisy vampire. Francis opened the chamber's door abruptly and I was torn between pure gratitude and hatred towards Francis for interrupting us. Arthur on the other hand growled at his friend for interrupting us. Francis simply ignored us and said"My prince, we need to talk"

.

.

.

.

**~~~~~~~~Preview~~~~~~~~**

.

.

Ivan: "you're not getting away with this Gilbert, give her back to me"

Gilbert: "She brought her here to be mine, not yours...you can't take her away from me ... try if you can...wolf"

Arthur: "You will not harm her... father"

Vampire King: "She has no value for you...my dear son"

Alice & Vani: "No...don't"


	4. Chapter 3

**DEMON LOVE**

.

**CHAPTER 3**

.

.

**VANI-POV**

"I need answers dammit" I walked back and forth around the chamber like a manic while thinking a plan to escape from this nightmare...which sadly, I was brained jammed to think of any now...I cannot comprehend the reason for my odd dream which seemed very real in every shape and form.

As soon as I woke up, I noticed that I was alone in this large eerie, gloomy and god forbid cold chamber. Oddly I still could feel strange remnant of that freaky bear's harsh kiss on my lips... "Next time I see him, I'm going to kick the bloody day light out of him" I mentally promised myself.

Bored waiting in this strange room, I ventured out to seek my own answers. The place looked like medieval palace and my adreline just kicked in to my excitement to further explore the place. I always have been a fan of interesting and historic places. While I was exploring the area in night guided by illuminated candles and moon light by the large window frame...I reached to a large door in front of me which increased my interest.

Being a curious creature I am, I peeked into the room, it seems like a huge hall. As I entered the hall, I saw various types of weapons there... from swords, axe and few which I don't know the name of it.

I also become aware of a man with gray hair with athletic build body swinging a sword as if he is the king of the world. I was totally dumbstruck by the man as his sword play was amazing. He moved dangerously yet artistic like. I was further transfixed by the pair of ruby eyes peered my own. Within few seconds, the man that stood few feet away grabbed my hand.

"Kesesese, look what we got here, how did you got here pretty birdie" he cooed to me. I was totally astonished by this sudden behavior...I tried to squirm out of his iron grasp and said "let me go jerk"

He stood solid frozen before he breathed heavily near my ears and said "say something"

I was dumbstruck by this fool in front of me and said "let me go idiot" while struggling to get out of his embrace.

His breathing was uneven, he closed his eyes and purred "I like your voice birdie...it's enticing...say something...anything again" and tighten his grip on my while snaked his other hand to my waist.

I thought "you got to be kidding me...what's up with my voice" and said "Will you let me go if I say anything and something"

He chuckled and said "NO, I WON'T LET YOU GO AND I DON'T WANT YOU TO STOP TALKING"

"Creep" I mentally told myself and started to get a little annoyed with the stranger in front of me. I stood silently in front of the man for few minutes to plot an escape route from this weirdo.

He hissed "don't stop birdie...your voice is like magic to my ears"

I angrily spat "Okay Mr. Creep let me go before I totally pull ninja turtle stunt on you"

He simply smirked at me and said "The awesome me is not Mr. Creep...kesesese...my name is Gilbert Beilschmidt...what's ninja turtle...whatever... what is your name birdie"

I tried to kick him but he evaded and boisterously laughed at me. The entire motion made us fall on to the ground and I was under his body in mere seconds. He positioned his body to entrap mine. He laughed at my futile resistance to escape but eventually his expression darkened as he whispered near my ears "You smell like him... but it won't be long...I'll soon bind you as mine completely" and licked my ear lobe. He cooed "What's your name birdie or I'll give you a new name if you don't have any" he asked me again...

I spat "I don't give my name to weird freakazoids and let me go before I scream...you bloody imbecile"

My started to struggle more and kicked him to release me. My struggle seems to be futile as he became more excited to hold me in his iron grip and laughed again.

As if god sent someone screamed "GILBERT BEILSCHMIDT, LET THE WOMEN GO, SHE DOES NOT BELONG TO YOU...LET HER GO AT THIS MOMENT BROTHER" I turned my head to the direction of the voice and saw a tall blond in front me angrily commanded him to release me.

Soon, they started to talk in a strange language which I don't understand. Their heated argument came to an end as Gilbert caved in to his demand and let me go.

"Kesesese I'll be seeing you soon, birdie" he said and winked at me as he exited the hall. I cringed as his response and backed off from him to show my discomfort.

"Are you hurt...my apologies for my brother's behaviour, milady" the man in front of me asked me with genuine concern as he bowed to me.

"I'm sorry and I'm fine... may I know where am I" I said in a pleading voice.

He said "you are at the Astra Kingdom palace and yesterday the crown prince Ivan Braginski brought you here"

I mentally groaned "I need to see this Ivan to know the full story...I guess" and said "May I meet him" to the stranger.

He smiled and said "actually... he was looking for you...since you were not present at your chamber as you suppose to be" and added "We should be going now as he is very worried about you"

I mentally spanked myself at his response and said "I was bored and tried to explore the new place...my apologies for the inconveniences caused" I drifted...

I staggered as I tried to evade the topic and said "my name is Vani and how should I call you"

He smiled to me and proudly said "Vani, you can call me Ludwig and I'm the advisor for Prince Ivan" and he also added "my apologies again for my brother's behaviour...he is a wild child in the family"

I mentally responded "I can see how wild he was" and said "It was my fault I should not have disturbed his sword exercise" and laugh it off to Ludwig...

Ludwig said "you have very interesting personality and now I can see why the prince likes you"

I was confused at his response as we reached to a huge library like chamber...my attention were diverted towards the grandeur of the chamber. There were many arrays of book rows and a huge table in middle of the room. The man that kissed me seated at the throne like chair and smirked at me.

The man said "Ludwig, you can leave us alone now and thank you for your help".

Ludwig silently bowed to the man and left us alone in this massive chamber.

The man stood up from him chair and walked towards me. To my surprise, he kissed my hand like a gentleman. He almost looked captivating...that is till he started to eerily sounded "kolkolkolkolkol...I think you met a wild wolf along the way here, my kitten"

I only could muster up "How did you know" and thought "He is too intimidating for me to kick the bloody day light out of him...I'll postpone my plan to kick him I guess"

He responded "I can smell him on you"

I mentally groaned "great, what's with people here and their ability to smell... are you guys dogs or what"

He started to encircle me like a hungry wolf and said "I'm Ivan, what's your name kitten"

I simply responded "Vani and don't call me kitten" and asked him "How did I get here"

After an hour of detailed discussion about our situation, we concluded that:-

NO1. Both of us don't know how I get here...technically I was spited out from a red portal... but don't know why I am here

't know how we going to get myself out of this mess *I saw Ivan smirked at me...I concluded that I don't like his smirk*

let others know that I'm a human... which means he needs to come up with a backup plan soon or I will be turned into their next meal...

NO4. Oh did I mention...I'm in the centre of werewolf kingdom and in the bloody werewolf lair...one small mistake and I can kiss goodbye to my body and soul...

NO5...wait...did he just said a blond haired lady with flashy clothing is at another kingdom...I mentally yelled "What the bloody hell... why Alice is here...great... and she is stuck with a vampy prince while I'm with a werewolf...curse our lucky stars above and blast those meteors for it"

I eyed Ivan while thinking "great... I'm stuck with a fur ball...a cute... huge purple eyed puppy which can turn into a werewolf demon and ravage me if he desires"...not that I really minded to be stuck with a hot amethyst eyed demon though...

I asked him "Do you have any plans Ivan and how can I stay here without causing any trouble to anyone".

He smiled at me and said "we will discuss about this tomorrow and for now, you need rest"

I decided that I don't like his smile as it's screamed "I'm up to no good or I'm bad boy baby"

By end of the night I was forced to stay at the same chamber with him. He said it is necessary to protect me from unwanted peasants. I also shared his massive queen sized bed which I occupied the very end corner of it. He said "I will not violate you without your permission and I keep my word". I said "You better be" and drifted to sleep.

By morning I noticed that I cuddled to him. I observed his big body build and enjoyed his body heat. I also took pleasure in his fresh lemon smell and experimentally placed my palm on to his...his palm is definitely bigger than mine...I mentally pictured how would it feel like...if he decides ran his hand on my body... My curiosity got the better of me again as I touched his pale bleach blond hair...as my fingers ran through his hair...I became aware of its silky softness...my index finger wondered to his face, I touched his eye brow, eye lashes, nose and I finally looked at his lips. Without thinking twice, I touched his lips and it felt warm and soft. I recalled my first kiss stolen by him.

"Wow...big mistake" I mentally cursed my idiocy and quickly get up of the bed. The moment I get out of the bed, Ivan cheerily said "Good Morning Vani"

My heart beat almost ceased for a second and I said "g-g-good morning Ivan, when did you woke up"

He smirked at me and child likely said "when you decided to play with my body"

I looked at him like a deer caught in the head light while I mentally yelled "crap...VANI WILLIAMS, YOU'RE IN DEEP TROUBLE YOUNG LADY" and felt heat rise up to my cheeks.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**IVAN-POV**

Her touch has ignited something that I did not aware that I am capable of experiencing.

What kind of fool would I be if I woke up as she snuggled close to me...

I watched her toying with my palm but closed my eyes briefly as she wondered her hands to my hair and rest of my face. I felt tingle of excitement surged through my spine as she touched my lips and parted her own slightly.

I almost took her there and then if I wasn't patient enough or if it wasn't for the silly promised that I made to her yesterday night.

"When I have her consent I definitely will not show her any mercy and will pound her into my bed" I mentally promised myself as her slender finger glide through my lips.

I almost growled out of frustration as she get of the bed. She worn the white night gown that I gave her yesterday which exposed all her hidden curves. I playfully said "Good morning Vani" just to see her reactions. Her reactions were priceless as she blushed and stammered in front of me.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**IVAN-POV**

I gave my ring to her and asked her to wear it. She initially opposed to it but I persuaded her that it as a protection charm.

To tell the truth, the purpose of the ring is to bind her as my mate and to protect her. It's the second step of the bonding process. First step is to kiss her, which I already did. Third step would be sex and finally the fourth step is the blood bond between us. I let her know about it when the time is right...

"As soon as I bind her as my mate, no one can take her from me, not even that Gilbert" I mentally growl remembering his smell on her. It's repulsive and I will rip his heart out if he ever nears her. I don't even care if he is my father's favourite military general.

Today, I met my father King Winter and spoke to him about my mate. He opposed my choice of mate but I gained his approval by saying "I will not take any other demons and I will convert her as one of us in due time" and promised to have my children with her soon.

Now that I gained the king's permission, my only concern would be my ½ sister Natalia. I love her as a sister but she can be very intense in displaying her affection to me. I shivered even at her thought of affection.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**GILBERT-POV**

"She supposed to be mine...not yours wolfy...her voice...her eyes...her lips and she herself belongs to me...DAMN IVAN BRAGINSKI...I'LL STEAL HER FROM YOU PERMANENTLY"

While I was begrudgingly thought about the earlier incident today at the King's court, I was surprised by a black mirage at my mirror.

It said "I am the one that brought her here for you not for Ivan"... "If you are wise enough you will accept my assistance to capture the lady of your dreams"..."Do you want to have a deal with me, Gilbert Beilschmidt?"

I breathed out "Yes, I will as I wanted her to be mine and mine only", I knew the shadow and I know to whom it belongs to. It's...

She chuckled "So be it Gilbert Beilschmidt, she is at east side of the palace...Ivan will be out till sundown...use your opportunity wisely" with that statement the shadow from the mirror disappeared.

**...**

As I entered her chamber, I saw my birdie sleeping soundly in her bed. I scooped her up in bridal style and transported to my mansion using my wind familiar.

I cooed "we will be together soon birdie" near her ears and placed her safely in my bed.

All I need to do is to wait her to wake up.

* * *

><p><strong>IVAN-POV<strong>

I am giddy with anticipation to tell Vani the good news.

"BEFORE THAT I NEED TO BREAK THE NEWS ABOUT SHE BEING MY FUTURE MATE AND MOTHER TO MY CHILDREN" I mentally rejoyce to myself.

anyway who could resist the charm of a wolf price...

.

.

My excitement shattered as I entered my empty chamber. She was not at her chamber. her smell or presence was not available at the palace.

most importantly, her smell was inter-mingled the wild wolf that I hated the most in this chamber. this is only lead that I have to find her before he takes her from me forever.

I suddenly panic stricken at the thought of her not being in this boring palace.

My meaningless life flashed in front of me without her by my side.

I roared "VANIIIIIIIIIIIII" I VOWED TO GET BACK MY DESTINED MATE AT ANY COST...

* * *

><p><strong>VANI-POV<strong>

.

I woke yet at another unfamiliar place. "Did Ivan did this to me" I mentally asked myself before getting up.

"You're a real lazy cat, do you know that birdie"...

I recognised that voice...I yelped "Gilbert"

"I love it when you say my name" he said with his shenanigan smile.

"Why am I here" I asked him as composed as possible while my heart screamed bloody hell...

"Birdie, I want to bond with you for eternity...you're my destined mate not that damn wolf's" he said

I spat "Surprise...surprise...last time I checked, you're in his clan, which makes you a wolf as well"

His expression darkened and he said "I'm different,"

I replied "an eternity with me is not a wise choice as I'm not easy to handle"

He smirked and said "We can fixed that"

As he walked near me, A huge gray wolf out of know where bust in from the window behind me and attacked him.

Gilbert himself transformed into silver wolf and attacked it. Both battled each other till they transformed in human form again. They fought till they throw themselves outside of the mansion. They are at the garden now and trying their best to kill the opposite party. Blood was splattered everywhere.

I gasped to see Ivan and Gilbert. Their eyes were bloodshot. They used their familiars to battle as well.

My breathing almost stopped to see Gilbert appearing from my back and hold me captive.

Ivan screamed "you're not getting away with this Gilbert, give her back to me"

Gilbert spat back "She brought her here to be mine, not yours...you can't take her away from me ... try if you can...wolf"

My mind and body screamed "Let me go" I could sense huge electric like power ripped trough me and soon I lost my consciousness.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>The longest chapter that I ever written...*Whistle*<p>

Next chapter is about Alice and Arthur

We have other minor parring as well...

Reviewers shall be given cookies :)

Love you all :)


	5. Chapter 4

**At secluded place of the forest:-**

**.**

"I don't care how you'll retrieve those two sacrifices for me; I want you to retrieve them" Arina screamed at her minion.

"My queen, it's not easy, your son have one of the sacrifices while another is with Asokal's Prince" said the trembling underling.

"IVAN...IVAN...IVAN" she grudgingly breathed trough her clenched teeth. She stormed around her chamber and almost destroyed the mirror in front of her.

"I should have killed him with his mother, that lucky cub is always in my path for demon world destruction" Arina spat at her reflection of the mirror.

"My queen, I casted a strong spell on Gilbert to capture one of the sacrifice but he failed. I would have gotten her alive if it weren't for Ivan. He came to rescue her" the underling defended itself.

"Ha...ha...ha but that silly Gilbert is not in this world anymore. ANYWAY HE WOULD HAVE BEEN A GREAT HINDRANCE FOR ME. IT'S GREAT THAT YOU GOT RID OF HIM" Arina laughed manically.

Little does she aware that her minion rolled it's eyes again at her back and mimicked her angry body movement again... (Translation : sticking out it's tongue and sync it's body movement like a insane evil witch dancing ballet)

The minion stopped it's dance the moment the evil queen turned her attention to the minion again

"I need both of those human girls together for the ceremony and or the sacrifices will be invalid, GET THEM BEFORE I LOOSE MY PATIENCE EVE" Arina spat at her minion.

"Yes, my queen" Eve with her sadistic smirk bowed to her queen before dissolving completely into the darkness of the chamber.

"Jones ... they are very lucky and cunning but I won't lose to them ... not this time...not again" Arina angrily played with her potions.

**Flashback**

I eyed the crown prince from the moment he born, my infatuation towards the handsome vampire converted into obsession. I tried everything in my power to obtain his love

One day he decided to visit human world and attracted to a human girl.

He became enchanted by her.

"How dare she steal my Matthew from me" I screamed in pain and heartbroken as I saw Matthew proposed the human girl.

She able to attain something that I strive to gain since the day he born...I truly want to destroy that human...

I tried to kill the human girl but her frail life was continuously saved by Matthew

It's irritating to see their strong bond...It's infuriating...I summoned some of the worst demons to separate them...to kill her...to seduce him...to corrupt their love...nothing worked...

I tried everything in my power to separate them...

I even tried to entice Matthew to choose me but their bond is so deep that I used my remaining soul power to create a spell and position to capture him permanently.

It was my last resort yet the spell and the potion that I casted on Matthew was fruitless as a human girl saved him from me again.

I kidnapped my beloved matthew to an abandon factory to seduce him again. My plot was perfect...

All I have to do is to make him drink the potion that I prepared for him during the full moon so that I can capture his heart periodly and seal it with a kiss

If I did not failed that night... he would have been my beloved slave for an eternity...

BUT NO...THE DAMN FATE HAD OTHER PLANS FOR ME THAT NIGHT...

My perfect romantic evening was destroyed by a bunch of humans and vampires bursting in to my lair...

that maggot Scot Jones screeched "Mattie, you're hero is here to save you"

the moment "you" left his mouth, my minions hit his face with their fist...serve him right...he landed straight at the opposite wall leaving his body's imprint there...

It's really a pleasant sight to see...

Damn maggots...

Matthew's mate came with her friends to save him.

Even that blasted Lucifer failed MY perfect plot.

He supposed to kidnap that girl to demon world but he chooses SAYA as his soul mate over Matthew's

We engaged in a fierce bastle leaving pile of bodies scattered around especially my minions and several other vampires...

"You won't come back to this world anymore and I won't let you harm them either" Scot screamed at me while pointing a rose gun towards me.

I smirked at him and childishly said "You think a mere rose gun can harm me human"

This platinum gun can hurt any demons but not humans. Jones family created the gun 20 decades ago and used it to fight demons ever since. That gun can't harm a high witch demon like me.

He smirked at ME and said "Heroes never loses to Villains"

I laghed at his childlike determination and said "You are adorable, maybe I can make you as one of my slave"

He arrogantly said "Thanks but no thanks, I'm taken...anyway, Go to hell bitch" and shot at me

I used my scarce power to dodge the fatal bullet only to be hit by an ambush attack by Matthew and his friends

Vanessa and Kiku Honda throw two metal cube towards me from behind; causing all my remaining powers be drained by the cube and casted me back at the demon's realm.

I could not enter the vampire kingdom anymore due to the spell that Lucifer and Matthew has casted on me…

From the moment I reached the demon world again, I harboured severe GRUDGE towards those humans and vampires.

It took me 1 demon year to recover 30% of my demon power.

Damn it all to hell but I will not give up…

They only inspired me to be more ambitious…I want to conquer this realm and I want to destroy it as well…

It took 15 demon years for me to penetrate into werewolf clan and kill the queen as well as to marry King Winter.

I became power hungry; I don't care about love as it only caused my pain and downfall as a high witch demon.

My chance to dominate the demon world and obtain limitless power came in form of two human sacrifices.

Their birth time and gender was perfect for the ceremony. Their concurrent birth and star alignment only can occur once in every demon millennium years. I need those sacrifices for immortal youthfulness and power.

My luck is perfect as they are the children of my harsh enemies. I'll make sure that their death will be very painful. It would be very sweet victory for me.

I able to prepare the perfect potion for them…

Let's the game begin...

* * *

><p><strong>While at the Rose Palace <strong>

.

Today is a very pleasant morning for the kingdom

The sky is bright...

The flowers are blooming...

The demon pets are playing at the royal garden...

The warriors are drilled mercilessly by Wong Yao

The citizens are happy with their blood harvest

except for these three interesting creatures of course...

"How many centuries has it been till I finally met her" Arthur thought to himself

"what a mess…how and why I'm here" Alice thought to herself

"This could be interesting" Francis thought to himself while grinning like a pervert

All three of them are standing in front of the king

They have their own problems at hand and needs a speedy excuse to save themselves

The king stared at them with intense anger with tinge of curiosity as well

"So, Arthur she fell from the sky is it" The King asked Arthur

"No father, She was tossed TO me" Arthur answered back

"by Ivan is it?" Lucifer inquired with skeptic voice of his

"No father, by a crimson colored portal that opened when I was engaged in a friendly battle with Ivan" Arthur said in a single breath

Lucifer nodded while pondering about Arthur's explanation yet he screamed "Next our kingdom's sky will fall is it ?...Do I look like a CHILD OR A FOOL ARTHUR"

"YES...NO father...I mean...I am lucky to have such a great king and a father figure" Arthur said while grinning like a child at his father

"Arthur Kirkland" Lucifer said in his regal tone...

Alice tired to be treated as non-living entity at the court and decided to voice out her suppressed feelings...

"Dudes... I mean gentlemen" She almost shouted while waiving at them to gain attention...

She immediately gained all three men's attention...

Arthur raised an eyebrow at her

Francis tried his level best to suppress his giggle

While Lucifer was very furious for intrusiveness especially at Arthur decision for picking a new pet without his consent or knowledge.

Alice tried to rectify the situation by saying "My apologies for the troubles that I have caused but we needs to think of a solution here"

Lucifer choose to ignore Alice's argument while sighted and said "Son, I don't mind with you toy selection...at least inform us before you bring her into the palace"

he also added "During my younger days, I had MANY toys to satisfy myself...I don't blame your genes of late blooming and craving for a toy...at least you have awoken your sense"

he said "It's a shame" he gazed at the sky outside while both Francis and Arthur rolled their eyes as they knew the truth about the king...

Alice felt stupidified and stomped on Arthur's feet yet he acted as if it did not hurt...it's only amplified her annoyance towards him

Lucifer maybe the famous playboy during his rebellious phase...yet he changed since the moment he met Saya.

Lucifer said "I hope you will find your soul mate soon as I don't want to force you into political marrirage"

Arthur spat back "father, Alice is my mate and I want to bind myself with her...we will perform the ceremony soon"

Alice almost screeched "WHAT THE HE-"

Francis held her back by placing a silence spell on her making her unable to speak and secretly set set her in frozen state

Lucifer "who is she and tell me more about her"

Arthur's flourist green eyes widen as he enthusiastically started to talk about her

"She has sky blue eyes, her hair is soft like my blanket, her skin..."

after an hour of his random gibberish:-

Lucifer concluded that his son is indeed a fool in love...

Alice is beet red and could not voice out due to the spell casted by Francis

Alice truly wished to kick their buds...in most heroic way of course... in Alice style while imagining many possible torture methods for Arthur

Francis have stomach ache to due his hard work (the entertainment was too much for him...he did tried his level best to suppress his laughter

Lucifer stood up from his place and said "SON YOU DO NOT NEED HER"

He raise his left hand towards Alice and started chanting few magic words that frighten all three of them

Alice was frozen at her place and yellowish light bubbles started to surround her

Arthur finally screamed "FATHER, DON'T HARM HER"

Alice internally yelled "DON'T"

Alice's anklet started to resonate while Lucifer grinned mischievously at Alice till he was interrupted by a loud bang at the door.

"DEAR" Saya finally decided to make grand entrance to subdue her husband's mischievious pranks

"Mom" Arthur said while Saya ran and hugged her son first

"Saya, you are early to arrive here" Lucifer tried to keep up his regal voice towards his beloved mate...

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**While at Winter Palace**

**.**

Vani still laid unconscious at Ivan's gigantic bed while he tried everything in his power to cure her.

He is unwilling to give up and thought "I finally found my heartbeat...she is mine and I will do anything to revive her"

He gently placed a kiss on her lips and murmured " my love, please wake up and I vow to protect you at any cost and stay by your side till my last breath"

Vani's anklet started to glow it's colour again

Ivan stood mesmerized at the sight in front of him

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

My beloved reader...

I know it took long for me to update the fiction

I just got my Laptop back

Looking forward for your review

Love you all XD


	6. Chapter 5

**Citrine:** What happens if my imagination ran wild and I desire a fiction that tortures certain pervert, some possessive jealous males and few adorable Hetalia characters...

Well, lets continue with the fiction before Ivan or Arthur decides to rip my head off...

Citrine bungee jumps from Mount Everest while screaming "Cheese cakeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee"

.

**Disclaimer:** Be warned of Alice's Hero punch line, Ivan's kol chanting, Francis's "hon" laughter, Arthur's so called vampire chivalrous seductive skills and Vani's OBLIVIOUS CRUSH ON IVAN...

Ivan and Vani moments are inspired by "Bring to me life" by Evanescence and "comatose" by skilled

**.**

**Note:** I hope that I successfully bring out their characters well.

.

Dear Myrna Maeve, Constantly Oscitating, Adder, Mei15 , SOUTHERNERS RULEZ , skywacher342, Kit-Kat-Kitsune, Anonymous and 123hetalia; Thank you for your kind reviews

My apologies if I forget to mention anyone and hope to hear from you all...

.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Few hours has passed since the dramatic event at the vampire court…

.

In a nutshell, the day was saved by Ivan's messenger seeking help from the Vampire kingdom... The esteemed Astra Kingdom's royal Messenger aka Raivis

It definitely shocked the entire court...especially the king

Lucifer menacingly came closer to the shaking ware-wolf messenger and said "Could you repeat the message again child"

Raivis the messenger shivered uncontrollably yet delivered his part very well

The queen instantly said yes to the messenger without the Kings approval again

The court advisor aka Francis Bonnefoy persuaded the king to help the Wolf kingdom

The queen used her exceptional persuasion skills to bend the kings loving heart to help her pampered son and her future daughter in law

Upon King's Grumpy approval and the queens words to assist the wolf kingdom...Raivis vanished from the court at the speed of light

"I want to skin them alive" Alice angrily screamed inside of her head as she is still in frozen state because of Francis's magic

By end of the evening, No casualties were reported except for Francis's broken nose, Arthur's aching ears and Alice's sore throat and hands...

At the other side of the palace, Queen Saya hummed happily while looking through Arthur's old baby cloths

King Lucifer went to his emo corner and secretly dreaded "My baby boy grown up so fast...Why children grow up so fast...not fair...I want baby boy back"

Final thoughts of Alice as she hit the hay was "I want to kick these fools ass like a hero and get us out of this stupid vampire nightmare...HAHAHAHAHAHA...I'M A GENIUS... I AM THE COOLEST HERO IN THIS ENTIRE UNIVERSE...MY PLANS ARE PERFECT...even though I don't have any yet but still the hero will save the day..."

Final thoughts as Arthur smirked devilishly as he hit the hay was "I can hear what you think love...I won't let you go as long as I live dearest"

Final thoughts of Francis as he fall asleep was to have a harem full of elegant beauties of the demon realm all to himself...yes, the same thoughts that he had for more than 400 years

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**While somewhere at the Astra Kingdom**

**.**

Ivan waited patiently for the vampire prince and his friends to arrive

He never left Vani's side unless if he needs to meet his knights and royal court members

Regardless whether Ravis and Eduard stood guard for at the chamber or not…

Ivan's ring oath to protect her well yet he does not desire to take any further risks

He gently pressed a kiss on her forehead and started to summon his magic scroll...

Ivan casted a protection barrier spell around her as the purple veil covered her and formed as a thin blanked for the comatose lady.

Vani magnetically glowed due to the veil casted on her.

Toris and Ludwig continuously searched for any possible remedy for her

Ivan continuously searched for any materials regarding his mate's bizarre ability at his massive Gothic like library

Few sleepless night has immensely affected his mood and body

He is became more volatile and unstable than ever

Unable to find any lead to save Vani, he snapped and finally destroyed his neatly arranged library using his Ice blizzard

Ivan is extremely tired...

He tried to fight his tired eyes...

Fighting to stay awake...so that he could find any clue to save his beloved...

Yet his body revolted...Ivan fall asleep on the pile of papers due to excessive dose of fatigue and stress that initiated the entire mayhem at the library

.

**AT IVAN'S DREAMSCAPE**

**.**

Ivan old nightmare is back

Something that he haven't dream of since Vani came into his life

Here in this nightmarish dimension, He is trapped in his 10 years old body again...

The body that he trapped when he realized that his mother has died...

The body when he felt so helpless, frozen, scared, seeking someone to hold him and to comfort him

Yet nobody was there for him, No one could understand his pain nor misery, No one to love him anymore

His darkness started to consume him

His guilt started to torture him again

He could not save his mother

He was alone...

He is caged in this dark nightmare again

He does not want to be here

He does not want to stuck in this comatose stage again

Unrestricted tears started flow from Ivan eyes...

Then someting new happen in his dreamscape

A sudden light invaded his darkness

The comforting yellow light started surround him

Ivan heart started to remember the first day he met Vani

How she fallen and comfortably fit in his arm

How she fit perfectly in his heart, his life, his bed...

Losing her is going back to the accursed cold darkness again

He does not desire to loose his heartbeat

He does not want to go back to his cursed frozen life again

Ivan started to talk to himself again

_I hate feeling like this and I'm so tired of trying to fight this_

_I'm asleep and all I dream of is waking to you_

_Vani, Tell me that you will listen_

_Your touch is what I'm missing and the more I hide I realize I'm slowly losing you_

_Comatose, I'll never wake up without an overdose of you_

_I don't wanna live_

_I don't wanna breathe_

_'les I feel you next to me_

_you take the pain I feel_

_waking up to you never felt so real_

_I don't wanna sleep_

_I don't wanna dream_

_'cause my dreams don't comfort me_

_The way you make me feel_

_Waking up to you never felt so real_

_I hate living without you_

_Dead wrong to ever doubt you but my demons lay in waiting_

_Tempting me away_

_Oh how I adore you_

_Oh how I thirst for you_

_Oh how I need you_

_Comatose, I'll never wake up without an overdose of you_

_Breathing life_

_Waking up_

_My eyes open up_

_Comatose, I'll never wake up without an overdose of you_

_Oh how I adore you_

_Waking up to you never felt so real_

_Oh how I thirst for you_

_Waking up to you never felt so real_

_Oh how I adore you, ohhhh_

_The way you make me feel_

_Waking up to you never felt so real_

.

Ivan's tears poured like non-stop rain

.

As if answering his summons, Vani's voice echoed in his dream land...

**VANI & IVAN'S DREAMSCAPE**

**.**

Vani's voice surrounded his

_"How can you see into my eyes like open doors... Leading you down into my core where I've become so numb...Without a soul, my spirit sleeping somewhere cold...Until you find it there and lead it back home"_

Ivan was speechless at her confession

Her image flashed in front him yet he could not touch nor reach her

He enraged by the dream and wants to wake up and save his beloved...

Ivan screamed _"Wake me up"_

He tried to call his familiar and casted very powerful spell... he could not wake up

He realized that he needs to summon his inner strength yet he felt so powerless to do so

Ivan pleaded to the void that surrounded him _"Wake me up inside...I can't wake up"_

Vani sadly yelled while struggling to reach him _"Ivan, Save me" _

The darkness initiated to harass them like a thick blanked...slowly encasing them in never ending nightmare

Ivan screamed _"Call my name and save me from the dark"_

She is not listening to him anymore

Vani pleaded _"Wake me up Ivan, Bid my blood to run, I can't wake up, Before I come undon_e"

She slowly beginning to fade into the darkness

The light that she presented him is being stolen away...

She drifted farther away from him...bring along the sunshine and the warmth with her

He ran as fast as he could towards her yet the freezing coldness agonizingly eating him up again

Ivan felt helpless, He want to save her but he needs to wake up from this nightmare

He does not want to be here anymore...He wants to go back to his sunshine

His yearns her more than anything... She has became his life...She is more than redemption...

He can't lose her or he will lose his sanity

He internally prayed_ "Save me...Save me from the nothing I've become...Now that I know what I'm without...You can't just leave me...Breathe into me and make me real...Bring me to life...Wake me up..."_

Vani sadly whispered_ "I can't wake up, Wake me up inside, Save me, Call my name and save me from the dark...Wake me up...Bid my blood to run...I can't wake up...Before I come undone"_

Vani burried her face with her hands... shedding silent tears

She could not wake up nor to save her beloved

She felt miserable

Ivan felt the same pain as well

Ivan pleaded to the void that surrounded him _"Save me, Save me from the nothing I've become, I've been living a lie, There's nothing inside...Bring me to life, Frozen inside without your touch, Without your love, darling, Only you are the life among the dead"_

He continued his rambling _"All this time, I can't believe I couldn't see, Kept in the dark but you were there in front of me, I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems...Got to open my eyes to everything, Without thought, without voice, without a soul, Don't let me die here...There must be something more...Bring me to life"_

Ivan ran as fast as he could...He tried to escape the nighmare

He tried to ran towards the fading lady

He needs to save her and himself from this hellish nightmare and finally screamed _"Save me...Save me from the nothing I've become...I've been living a lie...There's nothing inside...Bring me to life"_

Vani's anklet and their rings started to resonate at the dreamscape

The dreadful darkness disappeared in a blink of an eye

The dreamscape is filled with imminent level of sunshine and warmth

Vani securely fell into Ivan's loving arms again

Before he could voice out his relieve to have her back into his arms...

"van...Ivan...Prince Ivan, please wake up...Prince Ivan" Ludwig voice steered the sleeping werewolf

Ivan awaken with tear stricken face and it was the second time that Ludwig had witness after the queens death

Soon after Ivan awake from his dreamland...The moon mansion is surrounded by menacing purple aura...securely scaring any living beings for next 50KM radius.

.

.

.

Only one though raced trough Ludwig's mind "This not going to be a pleasant morning"

_._

* * *

><p>.<p>

Vampire kingdom's carriage is headed towards the moon mansion AKA towards the Astra Kingdom.

It's one of the Ivan's favourite mansions…

It's Ivan's personal sanctuary...as no royals…no pesky court members…no annoying Natalia and most importantly No irritating Arina will be there.

Unfortunately, it not the same for Arthur and Francis as they both hated the place.

"Damn it…it reeks with dog smell" Arthur hissed as they neared the mansion

"I don't care and I can't smell anything" Alice retorted at him

"hon hon hon, I'm surprised at you inability...my fair lady" Francis cooed at her and immediately earned a punch at his kidney by the awesome hero and by her sidekick aka Prince Arthur

"We make a good team" Alice smirked at Francis while directing her words to Arthur

"Be my sidekick princy" Alice said jovially

Arthur chuckled at her statement and turned beet red just by Alice's statement of "Be My"

Alice is oblivious to his embarrassment

Francis is being Francis…despite the constant pain that was inflicted upon him…he continued to poke fun at them till they reach the accursed mansion which is as cold as sin

"Shit, this place is creepy cold" Alice grudgingly told both men beside her

"I agree with you love" Arthur answered back

"Hon hon hon…I hope for any pretty little cubs around to play with" Francis said while playing with his curls

Both Alice and Arthur saw him with utter disgust and simultaneously said "you dog"

"No I am a vampire" Francis told them nonchalantly and he also added "Perfect synchronization…You two really are meant to be together"

This totally has caused both Alice and Arthur to look at opposite direction while trying very unsuccessfully to hide their growing blush

**.**

* * *

><p>.<p>

Vani's existence as his mate became the talk of the court and Natalia have not voiced a single word about it

It only intensified Ivan's stress and anxiety

To his great distaste and regret…he admitted that he needed the vampire kingdom's assistance to save his beloved…

The moment he heard that trio guest has arrived…he ran as fast as possible towards them… clumsily breaking few precious vase along the way and frightening the mansion's servants half death

As soon as he entered the main lobby of the mansion, he composed himself to be the normal Ivan despite his inner turmoil...

"Welcome to my mansion" Ivan said diplomatically to his guest

"Yo dude, what happened to my Vani" Alice voiced out instantly

Both Ivan and Arthur cringed at her absurd claim…stating Vani as hers

Both males fumed with silent jealous rage due to different reasons

As usual Alice could not read mood or situation better while Francis broke the tense aura of the royal princes with a pathetic humour

"Prince Ivan, your Mansion looked splendid…it would be better if it filled with more beautiful cubs hon hon hon"

The temperature of the room fell few more degrees and Ivan expression remained solemn despite Francis's lame humour

Arthur said " Prince Ivan, Where is the lady, we here to find solution for the situation"

Ivan said "She is at the main bed chamber"

Alice interrupted again while saying "Lead us the way big guy"

Ivan started to dislike the outgoing blond girl...

He felt as if she is a rival which really made the purple eyed prince to dislike her even more

Once they reached the room, Alice almost jumped on Vani to wake her up yet she was restricted by Arthur

Ivan chanted his soft "kol" mantra

While Francis started to examine the comatose Vani

"Arthur, What, by who and Why this happened to her" Alice asked in solemn voice

Ivan heard Alice's questions and somewhere back of his mind, he was sure that Arina is the cause of it and it drove him crazy with anger…

If he only could crush her pesky little skull with his bare hands…

He will indulge in his secret sin more than ever and he would be content with any punishment that will be delivered by his father for killing her…If only if he could bash her head...it would be a gift for him

.

Arthur tried to comfort his mate by saying "We will save her love, We will save her the soonest possible" he assured her

She hugged him and let her tears flow as she truly wish to the hero for her best friend

Ivan eyes practically glued at Francis's every move that examined his beloved mate

Francis said "You gave her the ring" with shocked filled voice

"What ring" Alice immediately shoot the question towards Francis

"You gave her the ring" Arthur said with both relief and amazement filled voice

"Yes, I did" Ivan said proudly

"Anyone care to explain to me about the ring...Ivan did you proposed my best friend"

creepy smile plastered on Ivan face as he said "Technically I did, she will become one with me soon"

Ivan's bold statement caused Alice's anger meter to explode

"Well, you can't and you won't because you just met her and I will not allow you to hurt her" Alice deadpanned at Ivan

Francis interfered two hostile creatures in front of him by say " Alice, you can't break the bond nor take the ring off"

"WHY" Alice asked in anger filled voice

"This ring called as the soul Ring" Francis said to ALice

"They are created in pairs and custom made" Arthur added

"It only can be done once in a life time and it bonds two souls together...it is the second step of the bonding process" Ivan said in smug voice

Arthur said "once you put it on…it becomes a part of your body and you can never take it off"

"It also serve to protect her from any harm as well" Ivan said in dread filled voice

Alice jaw dropped "What in the blazing hell have you done to her"

"I love her...She is my destined one...I will save her" Ivan said with complete determination laced his every word

"You did great job at keeping her safe big guy" Alice said sarcastically at Ivan

Ivan aura grew dangerously yet Alice refused to back down

_This means war,_ Alice thought to herself while she prepared herself to punch the werewolf prince.

Francis saved the day by saying "I believe there is a cure for her condition"

This instantly caught both volatile creatures attention as they simultaneously said "WHAT CURE"

With an understanding nod given by Arthur, Francis continued "We need to go to the sacred forest and meet Sir Romania"

.

.

* * *

><p>Sneak preview:-<p>

.

.

Sir Germania makes a potion

Sir Romania sings for the Alied Demons

Cold War between Ivan and Alice

WTF moments with Francis

Can Arthur get the proper motivation to bend the volatile Alice

.


	7. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** APH does not belong to me

**Acknowledgement:** I take this opportunity to express my sincere appreciation to everyone that alerted, favourite and reviewed Demon Love *Bow*

**Warnings:** Name calling, Beware of Passionate Romania and Strict Germania, Arthur's pick up lines, Francis the love consultant with his infamous WTF idea, Cold War, Brotherly bonding moments

**Note:** Italic signifies character's thoughts; I will include 2 reviewers' comment at my next chapter XD

**Citrine: ** "Ladies and gentlemen welcome to Demon realm where anything is possible.

Let's see what our beloved characters are doing today" *evil smirk*

Citrine runs away after spotting Arthur's and Ivan's escalating evil aura as they read their respective scripts…

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Today is the epic day for these princes as they are embarking a journey of discovering the secret of their hearts AKA Alice F. Jones and Vani Williams…

Both princes had gone through many bloody battles, troublesome diplomatic expeditions and dangerous royal assignments.

Most importantly both of them have few centuries' worth of knowledge…

Yet this journey is indeed nerve racking, infuriating and extremely rowdy especially with loud Alice and comatose Vani.

Ludwig just tags along with his prince to meet the legend of demon realm AKA Sir Romania

He does not bother about his surroundings except for his mountain high of scrolls and his Prince Ivan

Francis is having a great time in witnessing once in a life time chance…witnessing the two infamous princes from different kingdoms making a complete fool of themselves.

It is very amusing when Prince Arthur and Prince Ivan tried their best to keep their true nature checked and attempted to be as diplomatic as possible without trying to rip each other throat

At least Arthur who has the least experience in romance is displaying full potential of a love struck puppy in action.

Alice is oblivious to Arthurs advances and continued to make Ivan's life miserable by numerous means

**No1 Name Calling**

Alice continued to irritate Ivan with her pet names for him such as "Wolfy", "Doggie", "kol kol dude" "Paedophile" or simply "Paedo freak"

Both did attempted to stay as on diplomatic as possible despite the growing desire to kill each other as they knew that physical violence may lead to undesirable results for both of them

**No 2 staring contest**

This is a complete disastrous method employed by Alice to annoy Ivan during their journey

Whenever Ivan is near Vani…She will send daggers of glare towards him

Most of the time he just shrugs it off as if it was nothing to him

At times both of them engage in silly staring competition which he will win triumphantly…partially due to Alice's limited attention span…

Furthermore, Ivan is thousand times colder than he seems despite his fake child like personality which utterly infuriates Alice

This also cause increase of jealous rage in Arthur

Arthur prefers Alice's beautiful eyes to gaze him only

He is tempted to ravage Alice there and then…but by doing so…he may accomplish an undesirable outcome…Alice will hate him forever…

**No3 sarcasm**…

It is proven that Alice is not suitable to throw sarcastic remarks to the king of sarcasm AKA Ivan Braginski

Thus, global award for the epic fail at sarcasm goes to the hero AKA Alice F Jones

Damn werewolf seems to have upper hand in this matter

**No 4 Scaring Ivan**

There is only two ways to scare the tall werewolf

Alice seems to learn his weakness and started to use against him

His two weaknesses are Natalia and Vani

All Alice need to say is "Vani does not like men like that " "Vani hates that" "Vani don't like paedophile" "Vani despises playboys" "Vani afraid of …"

Ivan would grimace at the mentioned of his beloved might hate, despise or afraid of him

Or

"Ivan please do tell me more about you younger sister Natalia" Alice would ask him sweetly while mentally laughing at him

Ivan seems to petrified and livid at the mentioned of his younger sister and tried to change the topic numerous times

She enjoys torturing him like that…

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

After long and tiring journey towards sacred demon forest, all of them exhausted due to various reasons mainly due to Alice's continuous verbal assaults towards Ivan.

They decided to take minor break as their horses needs to replenish its strength as well

At the wolf prince's carriage, Ivan gazed at his mate longingly

He gently touched her cheek and kissed her forehead

He wanted to say so much to her yet here she is in a slumbering stage

His heart hurts so much and he fears that he might lose her again

_What can I do keep you by my side forever without fearing that I might lose you_

He wondered aloud to himself

Ivan lean towards his comatose mate and whispered "Marry me as soon as we clear up this mess my sunflower"

"You paedophile wolf…do you know that it's a crime if you marry an underage teen like VANI" Alice screamed at Ivan as soon as he expresses his desire to officially marry his mate.

He clicked his tongue audibly andspeculated_ I thought I was alone with her at least for awhile…Does that hopeless vampire prince knows how to take care of his mate_

_It seems that someone has came back from her minor break…tsk…so fast _Ivan growled internally

"Does that apply to you as well" Arthur enquired her worriedly as he joins the argument

Alice immediately deadpanned "Of course, you bunch of demonic paedophiles" to Arthur

She immediately refocused her energy towards Ivan and defiantly threatened "Don't you even dare to lay your paws on her till she completes her degree"

"You little…All I need is her consent not you… kol kol kol" Ivan spoke softly yet laced with enough venom to warn her without moving a muscle

"I'm not little...you kol kol dude" Alice spat defiantly again

"Compared to all of us here, you are the shortest…young lady" Ivan cackled at her

"Ha ha ha…you said you love her…Vani is definitely shorter than me…you're blind wolfy" Alice laughed at Ivan

_Ha ha ha…Hero wins again_

"Perhaps I am blind as my sunflower is very endearing to my eyes…you are still shorter compared to me" Ivan smirked at her

_That's it…he is asking for it _

With that singular thought in her head…Alice launched herself at Ivan

But her attempts to punch him were vain as Arthur successfully held her by the hem of her collar and lifted her effortlessly before she could do anything

_I'LL CRUSH HIM_

_I'LL BREAK HER_

Both creatures roared in their respective mind…

Thus, this small event is the inauguration for their whole new level of cold war

"That is enough love, we need ample rest before we meet Sir Romania…He is quite energetic for his age" Arthur said monotonously

"Prince Ivan, do not tease or provoke her…you are encouraging her rebellious personality to surface" Arthur said to Ivan

"Prince Arthur, I will try to hold my tongue" Ivan answered back

_As long as you learn to keep her more grounded-_ he added mentally

Arthur gave Ivan _don't mess with my women _stare and dragged her away with him

Arthur pondered_ Does that degree rule applies to our relationship as well_

His expressions mirrors his inner turmoil…the young prince seems to have a very delicate matter to handle…

_How in the hell…I am going to win her everything and make her more lady like– _Arthur deeply contemplated to himself

Francis snickers at their quarrel and mentally said _Ah young blood, fun times are so mirthful to watch…maybe I should impart some of my wisdom of love to them_

Arthur's constant peace keeping efforts paid off when he discussed to change carriage (while Ivan and Alice constantly exchange wicked glares)

Alice even forbidden Ivan to follow in the same carriage as Vani, thus forcing him to ride in the same carriage with the vampire advisor

Ivan grudgingly separated from his beloved mate as Alice seems to hell bend in making Ivan's life as miserable as possible whenever he nears Vani without supervision

All of them agreed mutually that unconscious Vani, Alice and Arthur to ride blue carriage which belonged to Ivan while Francis, Ludwig and werewolf prince will ride in red carriage that belonged to Arthur.

At least they will experience some sort of peace and quiet for the remaining of the expedition

If only Francis knows how to keep his pretty thoughts to himself

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**At the Blue carriage**

Alice said "She was my first friend and like a baby sister to me" while sadly looking at Vani

"Our parents are close friends even before we born"

"Naturally as we grew up we become more like sibling plus friends"

"We went to the same nursery, primary, middle and high school"

"When we were at the middle school, a boy broke her heart by cheating with the librarian"

"She always been very quiet girl and seldom expresses her sadness"

"Once I know he cheated her…I punched him sky high and speared rumour that he is a gay"

Arthur almost laughed yet he kept his best stoic expression…He does not wish to laugh at his beloved

"Recently at the high school, I made a ridiculous dare and lost miserably to a stupid boy"

While Alice was talking about her recent adventure at the human world, Arthur's grip on her waist tighten possessively at mention of a mysterious boy

However, he kept his poker face and continued to listen to her

"Can you imagine that I can't use my heroic tagline for a year?...Artie do you how ridiculous can it be" she told him

At last, Alice turned her face towards Arthur

He wiped her tears and said "I feel better if you yell at me instead of crying…Beautiful ladies like you should not cry…this misfortune won't last...your friend will wake up and you will have your Vani back"

Smiling faintly, Alice continued with her story by saying "Artie, Vani cheered me up by buying my favourite burger and a cute gift after that incident" with growing excited evident at each words

Alice pointed at her ankle and said "She bought me an anklet" and sadly added "different colours yet same design"

Arthur sat back and listened attentively

_It seems that these girls share very strong friendship_

He thoughtfully listens to her and finally held her in his arms again and said "We find the cure for her soon and you girls can have a huge celebration for it"

Alice smiled and sniffed at his arms

She snuggled in his embrace as he held her even more tightly

Both lost in their own small world of fantasy

After few minutes of blissful silence…

"That wolfy has zero fashion sense" Alice grumbled

"Uh, pardon love" Arthur gave confused expression at Alice's comment

"Artie, look at the blanket that he choose for her…it glows and it's purple like his eyes…it's very disturbing…he is a walking fashion disaster" She pointed at Vani while exaggerating her point

Prince chuckled at her childish comment and said "Alice I feel slightly jealous of Ivan"

Alice raised her brow questioningly at him and said "Why"

"You appeared to give a lot of attention and time for him compared to myself…I feel slightly left out" Arthur said while feigning sadness

_No Artie…You got it all wrong…I hate that creep…I adore you… I don't like that creep near Vani…_

She thought silently while locking gaze at Arthur

Small smirk appeared at Arthur's face after hearing her thoughts

"I-I-I don't like him Arthur" Alice said while turning few shades of red

"I'll wait for you" then he leaned towards Alice to kiss her cheeks

"A-A-Arthur" Alice stammering worsened

"But don't take too long…I'm a quite possessive and impatient man, love" He purred near her ears and lick the shell of her earlobe seductively

"You taste good, sweetheart" He cooed to her

His agonizingly assaulted her neck as he continued to bite, nipped and sucked her tender flesh till it formed few noticeable hickeys along her delicate neck and collarbone.

She is beyond speechless…for once during this entire journey

"A-A-Artie" Alice stammered like no tomorrow and tried to push him away

He dipped forward and hungrily ravished her lips

His fangs grazed her lips and enabling few droplets of blood escaped her lips

Arthur growled and deepens his kiss while stealing her saccharine blood

Currently, Alice is beyond damnation- she is a captive of his sweet assaults

She willingly submitted to him despite her conflicted emotions…her soaring desires overwhelmed her

Arthur is determined to win her heart at all means whether it's by hook or crook

"Alice, what can I do to make you love me" he whispered almost inaudibly

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**At the Red carriage**

"Gentlemen, let me impart my limitless wisdom of love to you both…Do you have any questions" Francis asked Ludwig and Ivan whom were in their own world

Ludwig was attentively read his scrolls while Ivan was busy looking at his own reflection at the window of the carriage

Both men ignored the suave vampire advisor

_Tsk…unrefined wolf cubs…They don't understand the art of love and seduction_

Francis haughtily thought to himself while sipping a goblet of blood

Ivan unexpectedly turned his attention towards Francis and starred at him intently

It was extremely nerve racking for Francis as he knew the violent tendencies of the wolf prince

"P-P-prince Ivan, how can I help you?" Francis nervously laughed while faintly wishing for Prince Arthur to appear to save him from the well know psychopath

"Francis, you seem like a very likeable person…how to make some people to like you" Ivan asked in solemn voice

Francis sweetly answered "ah! Prince Ivan needs to spread your love"

Ivan arched his eyebrow and sceptically replied "I am not very sure about your concept but how would you do it"

Francis pondered for awhile and smugly answered "arrange numerous orgy sessions"

_I am magnificent_ - Francis proudly congratulated himself and took another sip from the gothic like goblet

If possible Ludwig wants burry himself into his scroll pretending not to hear Francis's perverse suggestion

Ivan's childishly smile at Francis yet his dark evil aura loomed over the entire carriage

"I don't think that this suggestion will work in my state of affairs" Ivan said trough his facade of cheerfulness

Francis yelped at Ivan's dangerous aura as he said "First, specify which group of people that you want to interact"

Then the carriage stopped…

As if godsend, a servant appeared at the carriage door and respectfully bowed as he said "My lord, we reached the sacred forest"

_Thank you Mr. WHO EVER YOU ARE…You saved my magnificent beauty and health_

Immediately, Francis sprinted out of the carriage and ran towards the blue carriage

For once, Francis overwhelmed by relieve and gratitude in his life…it almost like he cheated death at close approximate

As soon as he opened the door to meet his beloved prince

_Wow…this is a nice view…this is a very nice view indeed_

Alice and Arthur were snuggled up together…

Both sound asleep

Arthur hugged Alice protectively while Alice's head rested on his chest

It was indeed very adorable sight to behold

"Hon hon hon hon" The irritable laughter woken up the prince

Arthur immediately wide awake

Definitely not in a good mood

Alice stirred from her sleep and soon she woke up from her deep slumber as well.

The instant she realised that she snuggled to Arthur, she promptly pushed the man away from her…making Arthur to fall out of the carriage

"Frog" Arthur called Francis in a very low and murderous tone

Not a nice thing to hear from a very angry young Vampire prince

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

"So guys, how we going to reach Sir Romania…does anyone have his contact number" Alice asked her travelling companions

All men eyed her worriedly yet Arthur's expression instantaneously morphed into chuckle

"Watch me love" he conceitedly purred to Alice

Alice turned few shades of red

Both Ivan and Ludwig rolled their eyes at their back while Francis snorted with his (freshly) broken nose

Arthur learned a truth today… it is not easy task to call/summon Sir Romania

No wonder the mysterious Vampire legend went missing one day without a trace

Arthur tried to call him via his vampire spells even his familiars could not get the mysterious vampire

"Eh…is something burning" Alice enquired sceptically

"Aw awe aw…bloody hell…not funny" Arthur yelped

It seems that someone decided to pull a prank and ignited small fire at the hem of his tunic

"So, it's not working" Arthur grimaced as his familiar returned to help him

"Artie, let's try more authentic method" Alice said excitedly

"SIR ROMANIA…SIIIIRRRR ROOOMAAANIIIAAA, SUPER GOURGEOUS HEROIC LADY WANTS TO MEET YOU" Alice used her strong vocal to call him

Sudden booming voice surrounded the forest…

"Young people nowadays" Romania cackled at them

Ivan was torn between using lash out and conquer' Sir Romania or employ diplomatic methods to handle the Vampire legend

"Sir Romania, we are here to seek your kind assistance" Arthur said in most diplomatic voice ever

"Oh, my dear lovely maiden…How can I assist you" Romania huskily said near her ears as he appeared behind her.

"Uh dude…that's awkward" Alice screeched while holding her hands protective at her cheat…

_I felt my heart almost ceased for a moment there…damn vampires_

Arthur protectively hugged Alice and lead her few steps away from the tall alluring vampire

He almost tempted to growl at other vampire for standing too near to his mate yet Arthur still manage to control his bubbling rage…

"Romania, stop toying with these youngsters" A long blond hair man appeared near Romania and knocked his head

"Sheesh…Germania…Your no fun…it's not always people come and find us" Romania pouted at his friend

_Are they REALLY legendary worriers of the demon realm?_

All eyes focused on the two middle aged men…mind you that they are still very sexy middle age men

All eyes still locked at these two men, wondering whether they are real Sir Romania and Sir Germania

"I have offerings for you" Ludwig whispered to him while handing him few scrolls

"Oho…it seems that someone is eager for a little show" Sir Romania snickered at him

Sir Romania's face lit up instantly as he peered into those scrolls

He energetically held Ludwig's right hand while saying "I like you child…let's form an alliance"

"Sir Romania, these are forbidden materials that are not allowed here!" Germania told him solemnly

"I am confiscating these materials from you" Germania took away those materials while leaving a child-like whining Romania behind

Sir Germania turned to Ludwig "You should not advocate porn to Romania"

A snow storm lifted the large framed Ludwig easily and tossed him towards the red carriage

Ludwig landed at the carriage was quite painful

_Maybe I should ask for those materials from him later _

All three other men made a mental note

Sir Germania smirked at his handy work and shot "Well now…what do you want from us…make it quick…I'm not a very tolerant man"

"Now…now…Germania, they are young blood…just like us…once upon a time" Romania said jovially

Sir Germania strutted furiously "I'm nothing like you…you damn demented Vampire pervert"

Sir Romania thrown him a dirty look that effectively made the blond to close his lips instantly

"So people, speak now while you can" Sir Romania said with huge grin on his face

.

**FEW HOURS LATER**

.

Sir Romania, "So you people are here for a potion"

Everyone except Sir Germania replied "Yes"

Sir Germania as he pointed towards a carriage "For a comatose lady at that carriage"

Ivan dropped his childlike persona and solemnly said "Yes"

"Okay let's meet the pretty lady before we can solve other mysteries of yours" Sir Romania walked towards the carriage excitedly as he dragged Sir Germania along with him…

"Ivan, could you lift the veil" Sir Romania asked Ivan

"Yes of course" Ivan replied and snapped his fingers

"Within few seconds, the veil was lifted by his familiars and vanished into thin air"

"You gave her the ring" Sir Romania enquired Ivan

Alice loudly clicked her tongue while Ivan proudly said "YES, I found my mate"

Alice thought _in your dreams doggie_

Arthur let out loud sigh behind her while thinking_ I have a lot of work to diminish her overprotective tendencies towards her friend_

"Congratulations young prince…It took almost one thousand years to meet mine" Sir Romania beamed at them

_Wow, dude's love life truly sucked_… Alice thought loudly to herself

Arthur chortled at her thoughts again

Sir Germania, "We can prepare the potion and a person with the closes bond has to administer it to her"

"I WILL DO IT", Ivan regally stepped forward

"ME…ME" Alice waived her clenched hand frantically

Sir Germania smirked at their eagerness and Sir Romania took the opportunity to add "Via mouth"

Alice jaw dropped…_What the f...!_

"I will do it without audiences" Ivan quickly said to them

All men noticed his red ears despite Ivan's effort to stay as composed and regal as possible

"Don't touch her mutt" Alice snarled at the werewolf prince

Ivan let his smile twist his lips, "Unfortunately for you, I have the strongest bond with her…The ring on our fingers signifies our eternal bond"

He mocked her

Alice is more than angry "I am very sure that you tricked her into this false relationship"

Ivan's expression turned grave

It ignited another round of name calling quarrel

_Oh god, I'm going perform CPR to Vani…technically_

_Maybe I should let him_

_LIKE HELL I would…I NEED TO PROTECT HER _

Both still engaged in hate filled heated glare competition

"Ali-" Francis and Arthur tried to calm her

Both of them concurrently yelled "back off"

"Germania, you are the best with potions…help that lady"

Sir Germania groaned "You have to wait fill next Morning…Ludwig you are coming with me…moreover, I have something to talk to you" with that both of them vanished from the spot

Alice adamant that she wants to stay with Vani while others went out of the carriage with Sir Romania

Occasion for some brotherly bonding time

I want to stay close to Vani

I can't to see how Alice

Grabbed both men's shoulder…rather painfully and haul them behind him

"it's rather long night and I sense that I can assist you with your love troubles" Sir Romania assured both supernatural beings

"hon hon hon, May I join the fun" Francis inquired the Vampire legend

Both of the princes expressions screamed _WTF, HOW DID YOU KNOW_

Well, men one of the way to capture a lady's heart is trough her ears...

My sexy love  
>So sexy<p>

She makes the hairs on the back of my neck stand up  
>Just one touch and I erupt<br>Like a volcano and cover her with my love  
>Babygirl you make me say ooh ooh ooh<p>

And I just can't think of anything else I'd rather do  
>Than to hear you sing, sing my name the way you do<br>When we do our thing when we do the things we do  
>Babygirl you make me say ooh ooh ooh<p>

Sexy love girl the things you do  
>(Oh baby baby)<br>Keep me sprung, keep me running back to you  
>(Oh baby I)<br>Ooh I love making love to you  
>Babygirl you know you're<br>My sexy love

After Sir Romania's performance of singing and dancing like a true artist he said

"or you could read these scrolls that I stole from Incubus clan" and pointed towards a door.

"Men lets start complaining and drinking the night away" Sir Romania cheered

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

I hope Sir Romania's sexy love reached you

Okay ladies and Gentlemen…time for minor sneak preview

It's in the season

It's a small universe

"You must master your gift" Sir Romania advice them both

Alice and Vani glanced at each other and shot "Is it hard"

Ladies time at bath time

Is it love or infatuation?

Plan win your pet…err…better half

"Kiss on your tip of nail means loyalty"

"Could you please release my leg…its k-kind of e-embarrassing"

Visit to fox clan

"She is so adorable da-ze"


	8. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** APH does not belong to me

**Acknowledgement:** I take this opportunity to express my sincere appreciation to everyone that alerted, favourite and reviewed Demon Love:-

**Citrine:** this is a short omake. It's about the boys venting out their frustrations. A minor revelation of Gilbert's whereabouts.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**OMAKE 1(Boys time)**

.

It seems that only two out of three men can hold their liquor well.

Arthur is the fastest to start to sway back and forth.

"Hick*w-*hicks*s'f is…s-s-she *hick* ahh! I bloody don't care" Arthur started his rambling

Translation: who is she, I was fine till she barged in to my life, I love her but she…s-s-she…ahh! I bloody don't care"

Ivan was a bit carefree due to the alcohol in his system as well

"This is a very good stuff" he remarked

"I stole it from fox clan, they make the best of liquor and aphrodisiacs" Sir Romania replied

"Love is never easy" He added while gulping down his liquor

*Sigh* "Not easy at all" Ivan added as he gulp down his alcohol

"It hurts" Ivan said solemnly while pointing towards his heart

"I want break her" he added grabbing his goblet a little too tightly

"w-what" Sir Romania and Francis gapped at him wondering whether he is a sadist or not

"They really need to release their pent up sexual tension" Francis whispered near Sir Romania's ears

Sir Romania nodded his head as if saying _I agree with you bro_

"Alice always interrupts my precious moments with Vani, it's maddening" Ivan continued

_Phew- _both Francis and Romania felt relieved for unknown reasons

"Al least you'll have your chance to say your heart content tomorrow…IN PRIVATE" Sir Romania smirked at him

"If Alice let me" Ivan almost growled in response

He grudgingly gulped down more of the heavenly liquid as his mind momentarily wondered towards his beloved

Sir Romani shook his head and said "Women are hard to understand"

"Hick*y' Hick*o g' Hick*t r'g Hick* Arthur slurred while feeling down even more

Translation: you got that right friend

Both Ivan and Sir Romania glanced at Arthur

"He is drunk" they said unanimously

"Hick*I'M NOT* Hick*" Arthur glared at them trough his half lidded eyes

"Looks like they are having very rough time" Francis said while gesturing to those two love struck princes beside him

Both Vampires exchanged a knowing look of_ we need to do something about this_

"Well, I am a very benevolent Vampire; I'll lend you two those scrolls and some of these liquors for a price" Sir Romania pointed towards his treasure.

Francis instantly perked up at this

"I'm all ears" Ivan smirked at Sir Romania while popping out his almost silver wolf ears

"Me too" Francis said to them

"Hick*bl' d't l' b* Hick* Arthur slammed back

Translation: "bloody, count me in too

"Ah! Daring young blood" Sir Romania smiled at them

_I don't like his smile_ –Francis thought to himself

Ivan's smile rivalled Romania's till they laughed together

After few exchange of secret phrases…all men laughed like no tomorrow again

From the distant Alice heard those laugh and peaked out of the carriage

It seems that those men build a small camp fire and drink the night away

_They all seem to have a blast- _Alice pondered to her self

"Drunkards" Alice commented at their attics and resumed back to her beauty sleep beside Vani.

Unknown to all of them, an evil shadow lurked not so far away and silently waited for its opportunity.

**At the Medicine cabin**

While other men having the time of their life, Ludwig experienced most unpleasant incidents in his life

Sir Germania is just one step away to be a complete crazy Vampire warlock.

The worst that Ludwig ever seen and no wonder he is the best in 7 kingdoms.

Sir Germania gave speedy instruction to Ludwig and if he failed to follow either one it…he will be zapped mercilessly by the demonic legend

_What have I done to deserve this _– He angrily wondered to himself

**~after few 10 hours of torture/assistance~**

The position was finally prepared and ready to be administered to the comatose Vani

_Finally_ –Ludwig overjoyed at his minor accomplishment

"My actual reason to drag you with me was to explain few matters about your brother"

Ludwig eyes widen in astonishment and few mixture of feelings

"I assure you that he is safe somewhere else and you shall meet him someday…till then, help those ladies" Germania told him

"Why are you telling this and where he is now" Ludwig asked him

"They are the key" Germania said in response

"and to answer your question about his whereabouts, he is at their world now…be glad that he has found his mate there" Germania smiled gently at Ludwig

"How and Why" Ludwig stammered

"Someone wants to harm him yet her unconscious heart saved him" Germania told him

"Who wants to harm my big brother" Ludwig almost roared

"Be patient young one…everything happens for a reason" Germania tried to console him

"How did you know about this" Ludwig enquired curiously

"Due to one of my gifts" Germania assured him

"We should head back there before that shenanigan comes up with something asinine again" Germania vaguely had a bad feeling about Sir Romania

Unfortunately for these two, those troublemakers already formed an agreement for another expedition.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

What do you think about the Omake guys

Looking forward for you reviews

Reviews fuels my inner muse to write *wink*


	9. Chapter 8

**Winning your better half - part 1**

**Disclaimer:** APH does not belong to me

**Acknowledgement:** I take this opportunity to express my sincere appreciation to everyone that alerted, favourite and reviewed Demon Love *Bow* *you guys rock*

**Warnings:** Language and Sexy Arthur?

**Note:** Italic signifies character's thoughts, underlined words signifies their ancient language

Citrine noticed Ivan's and Arthur's pink aura and few red hearts shaped bubbles floating around them while both lost in their own worlds as they held their script near their heart.

Citrine giggles and resume back to typing the next chapter *Evil Smirk*

**.**

**.**

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

The entire carriage shook at their sheer force of love making

Francis and Romania look at each other and back to the carriage

Silence…

More silence except for the creaking, hitting and cracking sound emitted from the carriage

For awhile, both stood in complete awe stricken and silence except for the rocking carriage

Imagination flared and both started feel little hot under their thin clothing

"Oh, those scrolls did serve its purpose" Sir Romania cackled at his minor achieve as a messenger of love aka cupid

Both Sir Romania and Francis smirked at their own contemplation

"I want to find Germania" Sir Romania exclaimed before heading towards north side of the forest

"I'll need fresh air …anywhere but here" Francis relied while tucking his collar and headed towards south of the forest

Thus, two of them parted at the opposite direction

_I wonder where the other two love struck fools has went_ to – Francis mentally speculated

**~FEW DAYS EARLIER~**

"The potion is ready" Sir Germania said to Sir Romania.

"That's my love" Sir Romania congratulated his soul mate

Sir Germania coyly smiled at Sir Romania

Both lost in their own world momentarily with pink background and bubble red hearts appeared around them

Snapping out of his momentary trance, Sir Germania said "the potion was concocted earlier because of Ludwig's assistance" without averting his gaze from his mate

Sir Romania pitifully looked at Ludwig and thought

_Poor wolf cub_

_You damn slave driver_ – Ludwig deadpanned in his head…feeling lightly dejected by the sadist vampire legend

Any evidence of a night of partying was erased by Sir Romania at the dawn

Except for the misfit trio and their effort to conquest knowledge of passion

Arthur, Francis and Ivan are still engrossed in mountain pile of scrolls stolen by Sir Romania from the Incubus Clan.

Oblivious for them and their demon radar to sense danger…

"What are you guys reading?" Alice walked towards those culprits

Scrambling back to their regal composure…the trio of misfits immediately sprung to work together

They worked in perfect synch to conceal the mountain pile of dangerous materials

Arthur jumped into action and held her close to his chest …effectively blocking her view while other two demons instantly used their respective familiars to transfer back those kinky scrolls back to the cellar as soon as possible.

Arthur said "Pet, How was your sleep" and gave a tight a hug to Alice while nervously laughing at her…

"You guys were pretty noisy yesterday" she shrugged

Arthur and Ivan considerably paled at her comment while Francis leered at her remark

"My fair lady, we were noisy because the night was meant to be celebrated…it's the-"

Due to earlier experience with Francis, Ivan effectively strangled Francis's neck before he could voice out his lecherous thoughts

"Hey, let me have a piece of him as well" Alice said to Ivan… ran towards those men and ready to beat Francis up

"Uh…no…ahh….My lord save me" Francis screamed to Arthur in between the physical assaults

Arthur mouthed "Your service shall be remembered and your legacy of perverseness shall be encrypted at a stone wall of your mansion"

"My lord!" Francis frantically screeched and waived his hand for help yet none came from the Vampire Prince

"Ha ha ha, another bites the dust…hero rocks this world too" Alice chirped happily

Both Vampire legends and the wolf advisor came their way…

_What are they doing_? – Ludwig crooked his eye brow while as he saw them playing bully the pervert game

Sir Romania looked at those shenanigans and shook his head with a light chuckle

"Young ones, the potion is ready" Sir Germania yelled in delightful tone while waiving a full bottle of pink liquid in front of those vicious youngsters

In a heartbeat, Ivan and Alice locked intense stare competition as if daring each other not to move a muscle

After few minutes of evil cold war stare competition, like naughty children running towards their Christmas present both dashed towards Sir Germania while trying to shove each other along the way.

Regardless whether Ivan is a Wolf Prince or not, Alice seems to be stronger than what she seems.

He almost stumbled few times along the way when she tried to shove him away

As soon as both of the polar opposites arrived near the Vampire legend, they demanded for the potion…

"Scram wolfypants, the potion is mine" she almost went hysteric at him

"I have the strongest bond with her, therefore I am the only one who is eligible to administered it to Vani" Ivan said with full regal conceited confidence…with light reddish tint at his ears

"Uh no, I don't think so, what makes your bond stronger than mine" Alice deadpanned

"Our rings are eternal proof" Ivan flashed his scarlet diamond ring smugly to his spectators

_I kissed her too – Ivan thought cheerfully_

"Their bond is stronger than it seems" Sir Romania incepted their quarrel

Before Alice could protest even further, Arthur decided to step into their little spat

"Alice" Arthur infuriately growl at her as he slung her over his shoulder like a rag doll again and walked away from the scene

All men looked at Arthur with renewed perspective as the irritated Vampire prince stormed out of the venue.

Sir Romania broke the dead silence by whispering into Ivan's ears that caused his silver wolf ears to pop out with light blush forming on his cheeks

A rather devious smirk formed at Ivan's mouth as Sir Romania continued his little private advice session

"I don't care and don't want to know" Sir Germania whispered to no one particular and trusted the bottle of potion to Ivan's hands.

Clutching the bottle like his life line, the demon prince marched towards the carriage with flash of amethyst glow in his eyes

"So, Ludwig…I still have few potions that need your kind assistance in preparing them" Sir Germania grinned at the wolf advisor

_OH NO…I DON'T WANT GO THROUGH THAT HELL AGAIN_

Ludwig barely managed to suppressed his shiver

"_I am glad to assist you" _he mumbled

_Great, my stupid lips have their own mind_

_Poor wolf cub - _Sir Romania thought again

_Please don't leave me with him - _Ludwig kicked puppy face screamed at Sir Romania

_Tough luck cub, I need to save my own ass before its too late- _Sir Romania's grave expression matched Ludwig's kicked puppy eyes

Sir Romania sighed and looked pleadingly a his Sir Germania

The winner is Ludwig as he successfully dogged the fatal fate

"Germy, I remembered that I need to visit my grandchildren today and I require a person to carry my presents for them"

"Get F-

"I was thinking of Ludwig as he is more trustworthy to be around my girls" Sir Romania intercept Sir Germania before he could finish his statement

Both Germania and Romania eyed the famed vampire advisor

Death Silence surrounded them

"Are they pretty?" Francis sheepishly asked the senior vampire legends

"Have safe trip with Ludwig and send my regards to your grandchildren" Germy immediately said to his mate

"Ludwig, let's go" Sir Romania said triumphantly gesturing the wolf aristocrat to follow him

_Thank you - _Ludwig's serious expression cracked into pure gratitude for mere second before in morphed into his serious façade again

"What can I do for you"Francis asked curiously

"You'll see" Sir Germania said with sinister smile

_Uh…This can't be good - _Francis flinched slightly at Sir Germania's wicked smile

Alice suppressed a shudder as Arthur's furious stride did not subdue even though she felt as if they walked almost an eternity away from their carriage into the thick forest.

Arthur carried Alice as if all hundred and fifty pounds of her weren't a burden for him which doesn't surprise her at all.

Using both of her hands, she shoved her long hair away from her face which only angered the petit American even more.

Whatever his reasons are, this does not warrant the cocky prince to manhandle her

_How dare he treat me like a bag of potato- _Alice fumed in her head silently

"Hey he-man, I can walk ya know" she grumbled to him

He chuckled at her which infuriated her even more

"Arthur, I want you to put me down this instant" she demanded him as she tried to squirmed out of his deadlock.

To her annoyance Arthur ignored her. He kept walking, carrying her over his shoulder as if she weigh nothing.

"Let me go, I am capable to walk by myself" she protested

"I'll think about it" he replied nonchalantly

"Ouch" sharp pain erupted from Alice's right thigh; she could feel his razor sharp fang pierced her tender flesh

just enough to inflict minor pain

"Did you just bit my thigh?" she asked in near hysteric voice

"Ouch"

_What the hell - _Alice thought angry at him

"Damn you Arthur, stop biting me…Do I look like happy meal to you"

A loud and hearty laugh answered her question

She tried to wiggle free from his iron clasp…unknown to her…it only accentuated his playful amusement

_Only she could make me feel like this_ – Arthur told himself

Few minutes later, Arthur led her into a small clearing and lowered Alice.

A thin brook trickled by the side of the clearing.

The grass was so lush and green it looked as soft and comfortable as moss; with huge old trees towering over them while rainbow color wildflowers grew beside the stream…beauty of this part of the world truly stole her breath away.

Arthur moved forward and immediately closed their distance.

She wasn't surprised at all when he dragged her into his arms and kissed her fiercely

Their eyes locked after few minutes as he released her lips for much needed air…

Alice was lost in his unnatural bright electric emerald eyes that almost glowed.

Arthur's breath hitched as he lost in her cerulean eyes as they were absolutely the most spellbinding thing that he'd ever seen.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

**Citrine:** "Ladies and gentlemen, my apologies if my updates sucked like hell. I just got really busy recently. I am finally got my dream job at one of the most prestigious university in my country. I went through few hellish interviews and mock lecture to pass it. I still can't believe myself. Damn I truly sucked at expressing my emotions"

.

Anyone voting for AWESOME Prussia to come back with his destined mate

Kindly Vote "Yes" or "No" if you are interested

Do you agree if I say that Ivan, Arthur and Francis can be grouped as misfit trio?

Love to hear your opinion *Citrine putting on her thinking cap *


End file.
